Oveja Descarriada
by Marylove
Summary: Ser una Parkinson no es facil,ser la hija que les da verguenza tampoco. Sentirse fuera de lugar tampoco. Es que acaso no ven lo que realmente soy?, Cuando ser una sangre pura no resuelve todas las cosas,por que yo, Elizabeth Parkinson soy el bicho raro.
1. Chapter 1

Volviendo al Nido

Mi traslado de Beauxbeatons me había dejado exhausta, pero estaba feliz, al fin mis padres habían dejado de agobiarme e intentar que cambiara, ser testaruda era algo que a ellos no les convenía, no ser la chica perfecta era algo que avergonzaba a mi madre.

Mi temperamento indomable me caracterizaba y me marcaba como la diferente dentro del mar de chicas perfectas en el internado francesito, yo era el bicho raro, la que no encajaba, de la que siempre se burlaban por no pensar de manera fría y calculadora, por no tener como única meta ser la esposa de un mago sangre pura y rico, acaso era eso lo que trataban de inculcarme?, a las descerebradas tal vez, yo tenia mis propias metas y ser la sirvienta de un esposo egoísta y que me viera como un trofeo por convenio de mis padres no era lo que tenia en mente.

Después de un arduo y candente debate debo admitir entre mis padres, la directora de Beaux y yo, decidieron gracias a Merlin, por el bien de toda la institución que yo sea trasladada a un lugar, como fue que lo llamo ella? Ah si ya recuerdo "adecuado para alguien salvaje" .Su cara se transformo cuando le dije que prefería ser mil veces una maldita salvaje que una puta barata de esas que se hacían llamar señoritas, así mis padres entraron en razón por obligación y me mandaron aquí, de nuevo a mi hogar, en Londres, Hogwarts me esperaba lo sabia, aun aquí acostada en mi cama relajada mientras escucho de fondo a los ramones a todo volumen, puedo percibir en el aire, que algo me espera allí, ya no seria la santurrona como me decían en Francia, ya no me señalarían, simplemente comenzaría de nuevo, simplemente seria yo Elizabeth.

Despierto temprano en la mañana, al sentir un pequeño rayo de luz entrar por mi ventana, el alba me llamaba, me invitaba a que lo mirara, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante de manera brusca y corrí al baño a ducharme, cuando por fin Salí de la ducha, tome la ropa del suelo y comencé a tratar de encontrar el pequeño celular que tenia en alguno de los vaqueros, estaba sonando y no tenia ganas de despertar a toda las personas de esta vieja casona. Lo localice en el bolsillo de un pantalón negro que estaba arriba de la lámpara, como carajo había llegado ahí? El hombre araña había estado aquí y no me había avisado?, reí al pensar que yo no tenia nada que ver con los gustos de Peter Parker. Comencé a vestirme, tome una remera de manga corta negra y mis jeans gastados, no me importaba el calzado, andar descalza era lo mas cómodo del mundo, comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras, llegando rápidamente al jardín, al abrir la puerta el olor a jazmín me invadió la nariz, visualice mi lugar favorito y comencé a caminar hacia el cedro, sintiendo el césped mojado por el rocío en mis pies desnudos, me senté debajo del cedro mirando al sol asomarse con timidez y me perdí en un mundo de divagaciones, cuando siento el celular de nuevo vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, abrí la tapa de este y leí el mensaje de texto

"_Lizzie:_

_Bienvenida, gracias por armar tremendo escándalo, casi me da un infarto cuando sentí tus pisadas frenéticas en las escaleras, esta de mas decir que al decirte bienvenida estaba siendo sarcástica, no me avergüences desde temprano, odio saber que compartimos el mismo lugar de residencia, gracias por ser la oveja negra y patética de la familia, con todo el odio del que puedo ser capas de poseer._

_Pansy"_

Cerré con fuerza innecesaria la tapa del móvil y bufe molesta, mi hermana si sabia darme una calida bienvenida.

* * *

**Bueno nose que les habra Parecido, me gustaria recibir algun review a ver si les gusta la historia, la verdad es que me entusiasme escribiendo y pues a ver si puedo recibir algo de ustedes XDDDD espero sus reviews plis... opinen.... Besos de Pocholate Merylove(K)**


	2. Chapter 2

Batalla Campal

Luego de que las horas pasaran sin darme cuenta, mi estomago gruño avisándome que era hora de trasladar mi hermoso trasero hacia la cocina, cuando entre me arrepentí, allí estaba mi peor pesadilla, la familia Parkinson ya desayunando aplicándome la ley de hielo, es como dice Lio la elfina domestica, a quien quiero mas que a cualquier ser de si se puede llamar familia, si lo ignoras será como si nunca estuviera ahí, y eso estaban haciendo conmigo, me senté en la cabecera de la mesa, serví mi desayuno y comencé a devorarlo sin quitar la mirada de mi plato, solo tendría que aguantar unos días mas y me perdería en los muros de el colegio sin necesidad de ver a ningún individuo mirarme con asco.

Senti un carraspeo, mire al frente mi padre me miraba con un destello frio , sentia vergüenza de mi personalidad y odiaba todo lo que el no pudiera dominar, lo mire desafiante

-Como dormiste?

-Es una pregunta o estas cuestionándome o buscándole la quinta pata al gato?- suspire

-Solo preguntaba, ya que parece que fuiste la única debido al volumen alto con el que escuchas esa basura que los muggles hacen llamar música-su puño golpeo la mesa, si su intención era intimidarme estaba equivocado.

-Se le dice Rock, un padre interesado por la vida de su hija sabría algo, pero como pedirle eso al ser mas insensible y pedante de todo el mundo mágico?-hable pausada, estaba disfrutando esto

- tu hablas como si supieras algo de la vida, eres una maldita desagradecida-soltó mi madre apuntándome con el tenedor

- Ya era hora de que saltaras, pero asegúrate de hacerlo cuando tengas causas validas en mi contra, mientras tanto soy inocente, yo no pedí nacer en el seno de una familia decadente?- aleje el plato de mi, el apetito había sido reemplazado por ira en mi interior.

-Eres una vergüenza para esta familia, siempre lo fuiste, pero ni lejos dejaste de dar problemas, solo te trajimos por que la directora no te quería mas allí, prácticamente casi nos paga para que salieras de ahí- mi madre me miro con furia y rocío la mesa con saliva al hablar gritando

-Me habrías avisado y abría traído un paraguas madre-hice como que tenia un paraguas en la mano y lo abría, dándole a entender que ella podía alegar mucho, pero solo era otra vieja que ya la edad la afectaba

-Cállate!, siempre lo arruinas todo!!!!! La reputación de la familia se vendrá abajo si no controlas tu temperamento!! Acaso no te enorgullece ser una sangre pura? Tener el apellido? Siempre le dije a mama que tu eras una arrastrada, sabelotodo de la peor calaña, pero ni ella quería admitir eso de su propia hija, me repugnas, como prefecta de Slytherin arruinaras todo lo que eh construido, si pudiera matarte para librarnos de ti lo haría sin dudar-Soltó Pansy tratando de clavarme el cuchillo en el brazo.

Nose si fue mi falta de tolerancia, si mi paciencia había llegado al limite, o solo por el hecho de saber que ella era peor persona que yo y se jactaba de ello, patie la silla alejándola de mi y me abalance sobre ella comenzando a golpearla, estaba harta de sus insultos, de sus manipulaciones, de su corazón de hielo. Mi puño derecho golpeo con fuerza su nariz, pude sentir su tabique quebrarse, mis padres miraban la escena boquiabiertos, y la elfina solo se golpeaba como si eso fuera a solucionar la diferencias.

Arranque varios mechones de su pelo y arremetí contra ella de nuevo, esta vez con mi puño izquierdo dándole en el ojo del mismo lado, la sentía doblegarse ante el dolor debajo de mi y gritar lo salvaje que era, cuando iba a darle un cabezazo para enseñarle que yo no me dejaba pisotear, un hechizo golpeo mi pecho enviándome lejos de ella, mi padre con la varita levantada me estaba apuntando, su rostro estaba distorsionado y mi madre abrazaba a Pansy como si ella fuera de cristal; toque mi pecho dolida, no sabia que me dolía mas si el maldito impacto del hechizo o la indiferencia glacial de mi familia, mis ojos marrones se tornaron cristalinos, no lloraría, no delante de ellos.

Me pare con la cabeza en alto y Salí de la cocina con paso decidido rumbo a mi cuarto, nunca me verían doblegarme ante ellos, dicen que a la familia no se la elige, y eso es cierto, hubiera preferido morir que haber sido criada en un ambiente tan superficial como este.

* * *

Bueno Gracias Marietta por darme tu apoyo, lo valoro muchisimo^^ a ver si dejan de ser timidos y me dejan reviews plisss...necesito saber su opinion^^...todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto los que son mios^^

Besos de Pocholate (K) Merylove


	3. Chapter 3

Contando los Dias

Tras varios días de haber ocurrido el incidente, seguía caminando de un lado hacia el otro de mi guarida, solo saliendo a estirar las piernas y sentarme en la oscuridad cuando todos estaban dormidos. Gracias a Lío comía de lo mejor, dos veces me cruce con mi hermana, ambas nos poníamos rígidas ante la simple cercanía de la otra.

Solía esperar a la lechuza del profeta debajo del cedro, últimamente se hablaba mucho sobre Voldemort, estaba en todos los titulares aunque en simples actos como vandalismo, la gente asustada creía verlo en todos lados. Reí de manera inconciente, lo que podía hacer el miedo, siempre había sido independiente, y no tenia nada que perder, el miedo no iba de la mano conmigo, al contrario, los riesgos me incitaban a hacerlos mas seguido, una parte de mi sabia que era por que ya no me importaba lo que fuera de mi vida. Arrugue el periódico y en eso que estaba por revolearlo lejos mientras el sol estaba despertando, pude vislumbrar el nombre de mi padre en un pequeño articulo, lo desplegué y lo leí para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Ah si que ahora esta es su fachada, decir que todo esta bien, en orden, calmar a la gente, si realmente supieran de que es capaz y de lo que oculta en casa lo lincharían a la vuelta de la esquina- Sonreí y tire el diario con fuerza, me levante del sitio ya que todos despertarían y corrí a mi morada de nuevo, cerré la puerta con llave y comencé a revolver mi placard, cuando estuve segura de que nadie entraría a mi habitación presione la pequeña palanca que se encontraba oculta detrás de unos calcetines sucios y un pequeño pasadizo oscuro pude visualizar. Entre de lo mas confiada, sabia a donde me llevaría, era mi lugar secreto, mi mundo paralelo, en donde yo era feliz, donde no debía fingir, donde mi mascara se resbalaba y daba paso a una Lizzie sensible y con ansias de información, recorrí las paredes del lugar con mis manos, al llegar una pequeña mesa y una gran biblioteca que me había llevado varios años hallar, se encontraban ansiosos de mi llegada. Tome el volumen de Criaturas Mágicas que había estado leyendo antes de que me llevaran a Francia, me acomode apoyando los pies en la mesa y comencé a procesar cada información perdida.

Leer siempre fue uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, con conocimiento no ahí ignorancia, por lo menos en lo intelectual y eso me hacia sentir menos vulnerable, mas preparada para el mundo en el que vivíamos día a día. Sentí unos golpes y me sobresalte, me pare rápidamente, pero antes de salir deje el tomo donde se encontraba y me dirigí hacia un gran calendario, tache el 31 de Agosto y aplaudí con énfasis, mañana seria libre, di la vuelta y tropecé con algo del suelo, parecía una vieja trampilla, la abrí con cuidado, baje las escaleras y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como una pequeña mazmorra, mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad con facilidad y pude ver en un rincón tres cajas negras, me acerque y toque el relieve de la tapa, era como un símbolo, volví a sobresaltarme al escuchar mas golpeteos y me di cuenta que si no llegaba rápido a la habitación todo seria descubierto, deje la curiosidad para mas adelante, Salí apresurada de ahí, cerré la palanca volviendo a colocar las medias sucias en su lugar y cerré el armario con fuerza.

* * *

A ver Gracias LEy por el Review^^ me hizo sentir mas animada, este prometo que la historia se pone interesante *O* por favor dejen reviews^^


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Esta de mas decir que todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a escepcion de los mios *O* a ver si dejan reviews, gracias Alia por siempre leerme me encanta eso^^ siento que aunque sea llego a vos a traves de la distancia *-*

* * *

King Cross

Nuevamente aquí, mirando el techo de mi habitación, sin siquiera tener noción del tiempo, tarareando canciones o divagaciones que vienen a mi mente con una sola meta, bloquear recuerdos no gratos. Siento un repiqueteo en mi habitación, mire hacia la ventana, creyendo que era la lechuza del profeta, pero no, era mi puerta, decidí ignorarla, total desayunar no me apetecía en este momento. El golpe seguía, insistente, decidí levantarme, y abrir la puerta de sopetón, quien era el atrevido pagaría por sacarme de mis locas ideas. Bufe molesta, mi Padre me miraba especulativo, a la espera de un berrinche, para no darle el gusto lo mire con cara de pocas pulgas, me miro desafiante, su típica mirada de hielo.

-Nos vamos dentro de 2 horas, si tenes ganas de comer la elfo preparo el desayuno, vos decidís si bajar o no, estas grande para algunas cosas-siseo rascándose el mentón, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Prefiero comer algo rápido sola, mi ausencia no les molestara- dije de forma falsa y altanera-Además tengo que terminar de ordenar mi baúl, así que si no te molesta esfumarte en este preciso momento-dije tratando de cerrar la puerta. Al ver mi actitud posiciono un pie entre la puerta y el marco y sonrío de forma desquiciada, como solo dos veces en mi vida lo vi reír, cuando mi abuela falleció, el cual esta de mas decir que éramos uña y mugre, ella era mi verdadera familia, siempre estaba de acuerdo con mis decisiones y mi opinión le importaba, y la otra vez era esta, algo se traía entre manos y ese solo hecho me hacia sentir insignificante; aparte su pie de forma brusca y cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ella, suspire y cerré con llave, no me arriesgaría a dejarla abierta, y menos con el rondando.

Mi baúl estaba abierto, con varias cosas que llevaría a empezar mi sexto año en Hogwarts, el viejo azul de Beauxbeatons estaba en una esquina, y mis nuevos instrumentos de primera calidad ocupando todo mi escritorio, se que no me llevo con mis padres pero nunca dejaron que me faltara nada, la apariencia lo es todo, lose siempre me lo recalcan cuando ven mi desfachatez.

Luego de colocar todos los libros pedidos, las túnicas que usaría, aunque según ellos Slytherin era parte de mi, así que se anticiparon a comprar túnicas verdes y plata. Las mire con repudio, no quería ser la misma clase de escoria que estos, nunca seria igual, que parte de soy diferente no entendían?, decidí dejar esas túnicas ovilladas en el interior de mi armario y solo coloque la tunica de selección, era patético que ya teniendo 16 años deba hacer el bendito sombrero, cerré el baúl con énfasis y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, arrastrándolo, según mi reloj muggle eran las 10 de la mañana y no debía retrasarme o los malditos me dejarían viendo las flores crecer. Hice todo el ruido que me fue posible , bajando con lentitud las escaleras, ganándome las miradas reprobatorias de mi hermana al ver mi ropa, nunca usaba polleras que la sorprendía al verme de pantalón de Jean tiro bajo y mi campera roja, con mi capucha puesta, dejando mi rostro oculto bajo esta.

-Al fin, se nos hace tarde, así que mueve tu trasero rastrero rápidamente, no pienso llegar tarde-dijo Pansy tamborileando el pie en el suelo, dándole un aire fantasmagórico, a lo mejor era por la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba puesto, me daba asco, es que acaso no se sentía payaso?

-Bah!, Nose quien me habla con tanto maquillaje no veo ni tus ojos-bufe riendo entre dientes, al ver su cara de irritación, sonreí triunfante, el maquillaje era sagrado para la chica perfecta.

-El hecho de que no sepas para que es no quiere decir que todos seamos igual de ilusos que tu!-sonrío y pego un grito llamando a Lío, maldita siempre la hacia cargar su baúl, no valla a ser que se rompiera las uñas, puse los ojos en blanco y lleve el mio hasta la parte de atrás del auto, me coloque mis auriculares a todo volumen y me oville en una punta del asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana, quitándole importancia a la mirada de mi madre, evaluando mi vestimenta.

Escuchando mis bandas favoritas y sintiendo la adrenalina llenar mi cuerpo al saber que seria una vida nueva en ese lugar el tiempo paso rápidamente y me vi siendo arrastrada por el mar de muggles en la estación de King Cross, tome un carrito y coloque a mis pertenencias en el, corrí hacia la barrera 9 ¾ y sonreí al ver el tren escarlata, el vapor que emanaba y las personas a su alrededor despidiéndose de forma tierna, abrazando a sus hijos, deseándoles buena suerte, uno que otro discutiendo sobre las cosas que no quería encontrar en su informe.

Decidí dejarme de vueltas y arribar al tren, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, jalándome para esperar un tiempo mas, pude ver a mi hermana entrecerrar los ojos de forma imperceptible para los demás, dejándome en claro que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo de salir desesperada ahora era incorrecto, bufe cruzándome de brazos, dándome un aspecto de chico malo, lo admito si alguien me veía a la legua simplemente me pudo hacer confundido con ser el varón de la familia Parkinson. Mi hermana se despidió con su sonrisita de suficiencia y niña mimada de mis padres, me solté del amarro de mi padre y los despedí asintiendo con mi cabeza, mi padre se quedo estático y miro hacia los lados, al ver que algunas personas miraban en nuestra dirección, antes de que le ataque el ser un padre ejemplar comencé a caminar rumbo al tren dándole mis pertenencias a el chico que las cargaba en el vagón de carga, le sonreí de forma amistosa y agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza, miro mis ojos por un momento y tomo lo que le di, agradeciendo el gesto anterior, me di la vuelta y mi hermana tomo mi mano como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, choque a un pelirrojo que me miro con enfado y desconcierto a la vez, poco disimulado como parecía que era, codeo a otro uno de pelo oscuro, lo vi darse la vuelta y todo sucedió en cámara lenta, pude darme cuenta de sus ojos verdes penetrantes y me sonroje apartando rápidamente la mirada, entrando al fin al tren, apenas comenzaron a anunciar la partida, ella me soltó de forma abrupta y sonrío-Ahora te toca buscar un lugar en el cual pertenezcan los bichos raros, ya hice mi parte me porte como era debido, pero hasta aquí llega la farsa, a partir de ahora te olvidas que me conoces-Y diciendo esto movió su cabello, dándome de lleno en la cara, abriendo el compartimiento que estaba enfrente, donde pude vislumbrar los uniformes esos verdes y a una cabellera rubia mirando desde adentro, sonriéndole a Pansy, y mirando de forma poca disimulada hacía mi dirección, quien carajo era ese? Y por que me miraba de esa forma?, puse los ojos en blanco mostrándole lo poco que me importaba y comencé a andar, mirando dentro de los vagones a ver donde podía entrar, bufe al sentir que el tren estaba en marcha y me metí en el primer vagón que encontré, mire alrededor y sentí paz al verlo vacío, al fin había encontrado tranquilidad, me senté apoyando los pies en el otro asiento y me acurruque otra vez cerca de la ventana, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Ahora si que les parecio? hubo flechazo o no? dejen reviews que se los contestare a la brevedad, tambien quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar antes, estaba bloqueada mentalmente, con problemas personales que no vienen al caso, espero se animen y dejen reviews*-*


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Pov

Es una Mujer?

Nada como volver a Hogwarts, donde realmente pertenecía, había ido a la madriguera después de mi escape victorioso en el ministerio, pero había perdido a mi padrino, lo mas importante, junto con mis amigos, era patético sentirme el chico mas desafortunado del mundo, odiaba que me miraran con lastima, pero hacia algo para evitarlo?, hablar con Ron y Hermione me hacia sentir mejor, pero no podía contarles todo, una parte de mi seguía reacia a abandonar mi propia coraza. Algunas veces en mi habitación me ponía a reevaluar las verdaderas prioridades en mi vida, Ginny siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, aunque enterarme de que salía con un chico de mi mismo año me revolvía el estomago, levemente si pero no podía saber a que se debía, Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí que me tocaron el hombro, era Ron me decía algo que no podía descifrar simplemente asentí por inercia y me puse de pie tomando mis cosas, eche un leve vistazo al lugar y Salí rumbo a King Cross, con la esperanza de que los problemas dejen de perseguirme y por fin sentirme libre aunque sea por un momento.

El trayecto fue en silencio, removiéndome incomodo en el interior con toda la familia de pelirrojos y Hermione en la otra punta, sonriéndome de vez en cuando, dándome miradas de animo que la verdad no llegaban a hacer el efecto deseado. Suspire al ver que por fin atravesábamos la barrera y sentí el olor del vapor emanado por la locomotora, me resultaba tan reconfortante, me perdí mirando alrededor y vi algo que realmente me llamo la atención, la altanera de Pansy parkinson estaba en la estación a la vista de todos como siempre, con su actual risita de suficiencia, haciéndome bullir la sangre, sus padres altaneros y ridículos pero había alguien mas, era un chico de campera roja y unos jeans bastante holgados, es que era el hermano? No sabia que Parkinson tuviera hermano. Negué con al cabeza apartando la mirada de ese lugar, a ver si a la pelinegra se le daba por fanfarronear el hecho de que yo la estuviera mirando.

Sentí el chirrido de la bocina llamando a los estudiantes a arribar el tren antes de perderse, sentí el codo de Ron en mis costillas y voltee para mirarlo a ver que quería, por que simplemente no podía hablar antes de golpear?, me indico con la mirada que mirara hacia el costado izquierdo, y sin preámbulos así lo hice, vi como la Slytherin llevaba casi a la rastra a quien fuera el pobre desdichado, viendo en sus ojos marrones un reflejo de desconcierto, fue cuestión de segundos, nuestras miradas se interconectaron, puede sonar loco lose pero sentí algo en mi interior, ganas de correr y descubrir su rostro del todo para saber quien era!, la curiosidad siempre fue un punto débil en mi, sus ojos no eran un libro abierto como el resto, simplemente detonaban un toque de misterio que hizo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran!, que rayos estaba sucediéndome? Acaso era gay? Me gustaban los chicos?, vi como aparto su mirada y deslumbre un tono rosado en sus mejillas, se sonrojo? Es que acaso estaba demente yo al seguir mirándolo embobado?, aparte la vista como si ese chico quemara y mire a mi amigo desconcertado, el solo se encogió de hombros y camino conmigo hacia dentro del tren, ayudándome a buscar compartimiento, ya que ellos debían cumplir con sus deberes de prefectos. Al ver que se exasperaba y comenzaba a despotricar contra la cantidad de alumnos hable dispuesto a dejarlo hacer sus estupidas tareas.

-Deja ya Ron! Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, tu ve antes que Hermione te culpe de que no tomas tus tareas de prefecto en serio-reí entre dientes al verlo sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza, comenzando a correr al sentir el tren comenzar su marcha.

Después de un amplio recorrido por los vagones y de caminar rápido al ver que algunas chicas abrían la puerta y me invitaban a pasar de forma incitante y seductora, que se traían esas chicas? Si yo no tenia nada de especial?, decidí abrir el primer compartimiento que vislumbre algo vacío sin darle importancia, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y suspire aliviado, cuando deje mi mochila sobre el suelo me di cuenta que no estaba solo, el chico misterioso se encontraba ahí, de espaldas a mi, perdido en sus conjeturas que uno valla a saber que se traía entre manos, aunque siendo seguidor de la otra tonta serpiente nada bueno saldría, me senté al frente de el, sin siquiera el percatarse de mi presencia.

Después de un largo tiempo supongo que habrán sido horas, parece despertar y ser un poco normal, me llamo la atención que aun no se hubiera puesto su uniforme, es que a decir verdad no sabia a que casa pertenecía, nunca lo había visto, era su primera vez en Hogwarts? Era de Intercambio? O simplemente se le había traspapelado la carta a Dumbledure y poreso recién ingresaba?, sacudí la cabeza en señal de que estaba pensando demasiado, cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse y me gire para ver a mis dos mejores amigos entrar. Hermione como siempre carraspeo dando por enterado al sujeto de su presencia y se presento siendo amigable

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, se que lo que menos deseas en este momento es alguien que te sermonee, pero si necesitas ayuda o sacarte dudas estoy aquí-sonrío amistosa y se sentó a su lado, pude percibir al chico darse la vuelta y sonreírle de forma cortes

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no tengo dudas pero en lo que transcurre del año, a lo mejor si te pregunte- hablo de forma pausada y melodiosa, esperen dije melodiosa? Que me estaba pasando, definitivamente me estaba volviendo rarito. Vi a el pelirrojo abrir grandes los ojos, eso solo significaba una cosa, haría algo estupido en este preciso momento.

-Eres mujer?-pregunto sonrojado por expresar su pregunta en voz alta, recibiendo un golpe de la castaña en su hombro. Pero quien lo culpa? El no era, era ella, vi su rostro de frustración y reí por lo bajo, ganándome la mirada de ella, de forma reprobatoria, haciendo que mi sonrisa se esfumara tan rápido como se fue.

-Si chico pelirrojo soy MUJER! Es que no te habías dado cuenta o solo quieres hacer el ridículo?-dijo siseante de forma parecida a la serpiente pero había algo distinto, a pesar de su enfado, podía jurar que había un dejo de diversión en sus palabras.

* * *

He desaparecido como por arte de un evanesco . para las pocas fans que aun se pasan por aqui eh vuelto XDDDD asi que aqui les dejo otro capi, los mios no son tan extensos pero estoy trabajando en ello...

Besos de pocholate para todos *-*

Denle click al boton verde como los de mi Harry *-*

Me alegrarian el dia


End file.
